Greens Our Color
by DucksGoGreen
Summary: This is a oneshot about BcXButch. It was requested, and I think that they are OOC a little bit, but not to bad. Anyway, its basically Butch admitting his love for our dear Butters, who might have some feelings of her own.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Buttercup or Butch, or any of the characters for that matter. A little BcXButch oneshot. This was requested by lovingcharlene. A bit of OOC on both greens. Enjoy! _**

"Perfect shot BC!" Bubbles yelled, cheering for her little sister, holding a sign while sitting on Blossoms shoulders. They were at the green Puff's soccer game, being thoroughly annoyed by Boomer, who she still couldn't stand, and Butch, whom she had always hated. "Bc is on fire today!" Blossom exclaimed. "Yeah, I was just about to say that!" Bubbles said, screaming as Buttercup made the winning shot. "WE WON! WE WON!" the sisters exclaimed, jumping up and down from excitement. "Let's go congratulate the team!" Bubbles exclaimed, taking the opprotunity to get away from the annoying teens next to her. "Okay, come on guys!" Blossom exclaimed to her friends, not seeing Bubbles' antics to get away from them. "Great, I'm going home." Buttercup said, flying off as soon as she saw the boys following her sisters. "Wait Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed, flying after her. "You guys need help on the homework?" Blossom said, finally catching on and devising an evil plan. "Yeah we could all use some help." they told her. "Why don't you come to my place and we can work on it?" Blossom asked, with a mischiveious glint in her pink eyes. "But your sisters...?" Boomer trailed off then. "Oh, don't worry about them. Their just upset because I'm dating Brick." Blossom said.(See Roses are Red.) Blossom said. "So, you in or not?" "Yeah, we're in." they said, flying after her.

* * *

"Why the hell are they here!?" Buttercup screeched, coming into the living room and seeing her oldest sister spread out on the floor tutoring the Ruffs. "Calm down Buttercup, it's called a study session, something you should seriously consider being a part of if you want to stay a part of the soccer team." Blossom said, without even looking up from checking Butch's awnser on their algebra homework. "Ugh whatever, I'm NOT doing my homework with these losers!" Buttercup exclaimed, ready to walk out of the room. "Fine, two can play at this game. BUTTERS LOVES BUTCH! IT SAYS SO IN HER DIARY!" Blossom screamed, jumping over the back of the couch in the process. "YOU LITTLE!" Buttercup screamed, running to jump over the back of the couch to get the redhead, but tripped and fell right on top of Butch. "Well, that went better than I expected." Blossom said, poking her head out from behind the couch and watching the scene unfold. It took both brunettes a while to realize their position, and when they did, both proceeded to blush furiously. "I-I-I have to go." Buttercup said, climbing off him and running back to her room. "Well, that was interesting." Blossom said, jumping back over the couch and flopping down in her spot.

* * *

"Yo Bc, wait up!" Butch called after school one day. "What?" Buttercup said, her jade eyes sparkling in the sun. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the skate park with me?" Butch asked, and after what felt like an eternity, she agreed. Shortly, they stopped to get ice cream, mint chocolate chip, and sat on a bench under a canopy of green. "Why did you take me here?" Buttercup asked the boy next to her. "Well, this is my favorite spot, so I thought why not bring my favorite girl?" Butch mumbled, blushing and turning away. "Oh well, it's so beautiful." Buttercup said, blushing and looking around at the scene. "It's green, like us. Green will always be our color." Butch said, turning to Buttercup and taking her hand in his. "Butch?" was all Buttercup managed to slip out before Butch smashed his lips onto hers. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth so he could slide his tounge into her mouth, running her hands through his spiky black hair. "Buttercup Marie Utonium, I love you more than you will ever know."

_**Hope you enjoyed! I know there was some fluffiness, but work with me people! I have a very fluffy mind and I need to get it all out! Anyway, please review! ^_^**_


End file.
